1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 2-alkyl-1-alkanol polyglycolethers, more especially those containing unbranched or phenyl-substituted alkyl groups, as a component of aqueous polymer dispersions and lactices to provide certain desirable properties therefor.
2. Statement of Related art
Commonly owned copending application Ser. No. 868,903, filed June 5, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,984 relates to 2-benzyl-1-alkanol polyglycolethers, to their production and to their use in detergents and cleaning preparations, which provide favorable to superior washing properties for these products, particularly when used in relatively high concentrations.
In addition, 2-alkylalkanols containing a lateral alkyl group are known compounds. Products such as these can conveniently be prepared by the so-called Guerbet reaction, i.e., the dimerization of alcohols or alcohol mixtures.